


Mistletoe

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Happy Christmas 2017 [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Mistletoe

**Fandom:** Star Trek: The Next Generation

**Title:** Mistletoe

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 237

“Jean Luc….” Vash leaned against the doorway into the bedroom. She was wrapped in a red blanket with nothing under it.

“Vash, I still have a lot of work to do. Go to bed I'll be in when I'm finished.” He looked up at her and smiled. “Vash...”

Vash pouted as she twirled a sprig of mistletoe between her fingers. “I replicated this mistletoe so we could celebrate the holidays but I guess I could just recycle it.”

“Don't you dare.” Jean Luc put the pad he was working on down on the coffee table and patted the sofa next to him. “Come here.”

Vash’s face brightened immediately. “Are you sure you have time with all that work?” When she saw the smile on his face she nearly ran to him.

Jean Luc peeked into the blanket. “Just what exactly do you have planned?”

“I heard that you hang this over the head of the person you want to kiss. They have to to kiss you. It’s some intergalactic law or something.”

“It isn’t but it is an ancient earth custom.” Jean Luc smiled when Vash held the mistletoe over his head. “You know how i am about ancient civilizations and their customs.”

Vash giggled as he kissed her neck. “Aren’t you supposed to kiss my lips?”

Jean Luc pulled back and shook his head. “Nope.”

“Well then… “ Vash threw the blanket off and grinned. “Kiss away.”


End file.
